


My Girl On Fire

by PeachyBaby



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take a spin on the ending of catching fire when Johanna takes the tracker out of Katniss's arm. Inspired by a picture drawn by critter-of-habbit on tumblr.  <br/>//<br/>I think quickly. I must save Katniss, these were the rules. She is the vital organ of this whole operation. Without her, this is for nothing. <br/>So do the only thing I can think of.<br/>I strike Katniss with the butt of my axe, she falls to the ground with a thud. I hate doing this already, but I move on. I tackle her, pinning her to the ground. <br/>Why is it that this one girl, this one fucking girl can break this lovely facade i’ve made for myself?<br/>//<br/>or in which Johanna goes a little soft for her girl on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl On Fire

Its all I can think about as we trek through the woods, wire trailing behind Katniss. All I can think about.  
How am I gonna do it. How am I going to manage this?   
No, stop it, you are Johanna fucking Mason, why is knocking one insignificant little girl out so hard for you?  
Its because its the Mocking Jay thats all Johanna. Thats all.

I quickly cut off my train thought, breaking the silence.  
“Come on, lets hurry up. I want to put as much distance between us and that beach as possible.”   
Katniss nods and continues dragging the wire behind her.  
Silence fills the forest again. It's comfortable though. Nothing needs to be said.  
We just need to keep moving.

Out of the blue the rope goes taught. Katniss looks at me confused.

"Probably just got stuck" I say, and she tugs at it.  
I turn back and my heart sinks.  
I hold hope its only stuck on a branch, but then it slacks, and the cut end is pulled back into the dispenser Katniss in dragging behind her.  
This wasn’t supposed to happen.   
Not yet.  
But I think quickly. I must save Katniss, these were the rules. She is the vital organ of this whole operation. Without her, this is for nothing.   
So do the only thing I can think of.  
I strike Katniss with the butt of my axe, she falls to the ground with a thud. I hate doing this already, but I move on. I tackle her, pinning her to the ground.   
Why is it that this one girl, this one fucking girl can break this lovely facade i’ve made for myself? 

“Stay down” I hiss as I dig the point of my axe into her forearm. She screams, my thoughts race. If she doesn't shut quick whoever broke the line will find us, and soon. My hands are full so I press my lips to hers, effectively silencing, but I nearly forget the task at hand as she kisses me back. I pull back, before kissing her again as I yank the tracker out of her arm.  
I can feel the muffled scream against my lips, I wish I didn’t have to leave.

I kiss her hard, trying to apologize without words.  
I must be going soft, for this brainless girl on fire.

I pull back, wishing I could stay.

"I need you to act dead. Be convincing"  
She looks around confused, but she smiles at me, I whisper an apology as I look up at Brutus and Enobaria. They're almost to us I press my bloody fingers to her neck, praying she’ll look dead enough for them to pass over, as I sprint away, leaving my mocking jay in the dust.


End file.
